Over the last decade, there has been a substantial increase in the use and deployment of network devices. For example, smartphones, laptop computers, desktop computers, tablet computers, and smart appliances may each communicate over wired and/or wireless switching networks. Commonly, these devices may determine their location using a variety of techniques.
For example, wireless devices may determine their distance from an access point by examining characteristics of received/transmitted signals. Based on analysis of signals from multiple access points, an estimated detected location of a device may be determined. Although these techniques offer an estimated current location of a wireless device, these estimates can be inaccurate and prone to errors caused by signal anomalies.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.